Finally
by Southern Goth Gal
Summary: Your invited to a New Year's Eve Party located at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Hosted by Jean Grey and Scott Summers. We would enjoy your company! Lancitty, and any other random pairings
1. Obsessions,funny looks,and breakdowns

He gazed at Rogue from afar. "why were they here again?" he thought, "Oh, yeah yet another effort from the X-geeks to show us how great they are and to "attempt" to show us the light and join them. How pathetic! But, hey since when has the Brotherhood refused going to a party? A: there's free food, pretty good too may I add; B: the X-geeks can be okay to hang with but even more fun to torture; C: well I cant think of a C right now."

The Brotherhood boys and Wanda were invited to yet another event at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted youngsters. The event: New Year's Eve/ Happy Holidays type of party.

"There trying to acknowledge the fact there is people out there that don't celebrate Christmas and what a better way to add more members to the team then to invite them over on holidays. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." **Gags**

Pietro sat a good distantance from Rogue.

Pietro's POV

I just hope for once shed notice me….WHAT AM I SAYING!!??? I could have any girl in the whole school, heck the world, but yet I'm in love with the school's gothic bitch…

Pietro's voice of reason spoke up again: "Aww you know that's not true. She IS beautiful but she hides it with all those gothic clothes and makeup from Hot Topic, not like hot topic aint a good store, but you have to get past the looks Pietro, I kno this is all soo cheesy heck even stupid but shes both beautiful on the inside and out you just havnet found that out yet. Also, otherwise you'll never met a nice girl aka maybe even Rogue, and settle down, start a family…"

Pietro accidentally shouted out loud…. "STUPID VOICE! I'M HOW OLD? 17!! IM DEF. NOT THINKIN BOUT SETTLING DOWN RIGHT NOW! IM TOO BEAUTIFUL AND YOUNG!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? WHERE DO U HEAR ALL THIS BULLSHIT FROM??"

Just about everyone in the whole mansion was staring at Pietro with shocked expressions. Strange enough, Lance being the older helpful brother to the Brotherhood he walked up to Pietro and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Man, you know one day the voices in you head wont be there to help you out, or there'll give you the wrong advice and you'll do something stupid like break up with Kitty Kat then drink away the pain, and almost drive yourself over a cliff to just end the pain."

Lance was at the point of (yet another) breakdown. He had big fat tears rolling down his face and he was practically hyperventilating.

"Its gonna be okay Lance. Trust me I know it. Kitty has been starin at you all night. She wants to be with you as much as you do. So stop that cryin and go win her back! AND that's an order too."

Lance wiped away his tears with his long sleeved shirt

"Im sorry bout that Pietro. I was supposed to come over and help you with problems but instead you helped me. I owe you now. I cant believe I thought you were the one who was insane when I just had a mental breakdown, right here in front of all those X-geeks, you guys, and Kitty Kat; not cool. Well I better go find kitty. Cya later Pietro."

"Hmm…maybe I should use my own good advice towards Rogue." he whispered to himself. He let out a evil laugh just loud enough for a few of the Newer recruits to back away just abit, or 20 feet.

Note: A new rietro!! YAY! **throws confetti** im soo excited lol well I def have my sis Holly to thank shes the one who made me write this; remember guilt is the best key to getting what you want lol and a big thanks to my other sisters, Wanda (Purity Black) and Scarlet Stripes (aka Steph) well ill try and update soon byes! SGG Please review! Itd make my day!


	2. Cajun Spice

Note: IM SOOO TIRED TONTE! But sugar helps-hehe well I hope you guys like this new chapter!

Rogue felt a gentle poke on her back. She turned around extremely fast and gave the "glare" that sent some of the toughest people in Bayville High running to their moms. What she didn't expect to see was…

"remy? How did ya get here? Ah'm pretty sure your weren't invited."

Ah but Chere was he also invited?

He pointed straight at Pyro who was just about to cry cause "the evil lady" aka Wanda took **_his _**precious lighter from him.

Wanda just shoke her head. "You know the rules Pyro. If you insist on bringing this stupid lighter everywhere you cant even think about burning anything. But, you took it a step further, you almost set Wolverine's hair on fire. Funny yes, but wrong…"

"But we didn't invate any of ya…."

"Ah Chere Ah just love how ya look wen ya be confused. It called we "invited ourselves" Don't you tink its abit rude not ta invite everyone?"

Actually,…

"Now Chere, Remy know dat you want me here. Don't deny it." He took it just a tad bit far with slipping his hand around her waist.

Ya know what remy? YOU DISGUST ME!!

But, remy had a firm grip on Rogue, that he wasn't about to loosen any time soon.

Pietro was just around the corner hidden behind a couch using his hawk eyes to scan the whole room, not missing a thing.

"hmm nothing interesting yet."

He watched as Scott made another attempt to get close with Jean.

And as Bobby chased whats her name? Oh yeah, Jubilee around while holding mistletoe. "You know you want some Jubes!" Bobby kept on shouting

Kitty and Lance by the looks of things made up again and were making themselves comfortable.

"woah! Look what we have here. Wanda has alil fleet of admirers behind her." An amused look passed Pietros face. Toad was chasing Pyro around with a baseball bat screaming "Shes mine!" and Pyro was making an effort not only to get back his fav. Lighter but to swoon Wanda over.

"Wheres my camera when I need it. I could have had some great blackmail…to use against her later on!"

Wanda turned around to glare at Pietro, "Don't worry lil brother you will pay!"

But what did I do?

"For all I know you probably set this WHOLE thing up. And it doesn't matter; I need someone to take my stress out on. The evil glare was broken when Pyro wrapped his arms around Wanda.

"If you don't surrender the lighter Shelia I'll be forced to take ye captive!"

Suddenly, something important managed to catch Pietro's eye.

"WTF!!!" he shouted

'where in the hell did that stupid Cajun Gambit come from…AND hes hitting on MY girl." He thought silently for once

He rolled up his sleeves "NO more MR. Nice guy. Its time to win over Rogue."

His jaw almost hit the floor when he realized Rogue was struggling to get out of Gambits grasp.

"So now I'm going to be a knight in shining armor? Sweet that's what I always wanted to be when I was alil kid."

He stopped to ponder for a moment when he heard Rogue scream.

Note: ITs a cliffhanger...i think lol not sure yet oh well. Geez(or jeez)this tiny darkened, not to mention stuffy closet I'm working in is getting terrible...all i have is my poor olde computer! Holly your DEF a slave driver a new rietro story and a new chapter all in like 2 in a half hours! But as i said sugar helps....


	3. Wheres Rogue?

Note: o.0 I'm startin to think this isn't a free country **Holly hands me more candy** YAY! SUGAR! Soo what was I sayin again?

Shows a picture of a girl getting wired on sugar typin furiously at her computer…opps wrong story!

Recap: He rolled up his sleeves "NO more MR. Nice guy. Its time to win over Rogue."

His jaw almost hit the floor when he realized Rogue was struggling to get out of Gambits grasp.

"So now I'm going to be a knight in shining armor? Sweet that's what I always wanted to be when I was alil kid."

He stopped to ponder for a moment when he heard Rogue scream.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program

Rogue couldn't get out of his grasp no matter how much she tried. That very moment two thoughts crossed her mind: "The one day Ah decide ta be completely covered and then this Swamp rat shows up, and Ah cant bahlieve at one tahme ah thought him being very muscular was a good thing."

The last thing she faintly remembered was screaming then she blacked out completely.

Everyone in the whole mansion finally noticed something was up with Gambit; at first they just thought "Oh he's just trying to gain Rogue's affection" now they realized that it was no joke once Rogue screamed.

Whether it was a mental breakdown or something Remy did; we still don't know.

Pietro seen something moving extremely fast towards the mansion and in the blink of an eye, before even he could react…Rogue and Gambit were gone. One name came into mind, "MAGNETO"

The little silver dome that came crashin through a certain mansion's window swiftly carried Gambit and Rogue away from the mansion.

Gambit had completed his mission. "perfectly executed." He thought as he grinned to himself

Everyone was left in shock. Even Pyro. After all, Gambit was his best friend, and he NEVER suspected an evil villainous plan to occur tonight. He said they were going as guests, not enemies. But he did think something was alil fishy when Gambit tossed him his favorite lighter in the whole world, back to him.

"De Boss tink it be tahme to give bac dis ting to ya, homme."

Of course he didn't think much of it at the time. Maybe olde buckethead had finally come around, that or Gambit was just being a good friend and giving it back to him for his own sick amusement.

Pietro couldn't believe the fact not only did that stinkin Cajun have his (future) girl, but he kidnapped her!

"Why that dirty fiend! He better remember payback is a total bitch."

Wanda felt this overwhelming urge to just scream and hunt down that "no good frickening dictator of a father" She did something that completely shocked herself. She wasn't born yesterday, shed seen those looks her brother kept giving Rogue, who happened to be a good friend of hers. She walked up behind Pietro and tapped his shoulder with her sharpest nail.

"WTF!!" He yelped as he jumped in the air.

" Jesus brother. No need to get all jumpy and shit." She rolled her eyes… 'I cant believe im already regretting this' she muttered

"Well you know Wanda your not the "touchy-lets-talk-about-our-like-feelings-type-of girl, plus you scare me."

"Its okay I come in peace." She made the peace sign. "Okay I'll cut to the chase little brother. I'm going to help you find and save Rogue okay? I know how much you like her…plus shes one of my only real friends okay?I'll leave without you if you don't decide in the next 5 sec. So what do you say? Are you in or not?"

Note again: Im REALLY tired in all and I don't want to write another chaper tonite! Do you hear that Holly? I REFUSE to write anymore tonite! **Smiles** Reviews are appreciated! AKA Please give reviews


End file.
